Harry and the Age Long Conflict Part 1
by Creepyshado
Summary: Beaten starved and left for dead in favor of a spoiled brother. Will a hero emerge or a force for evil and chaos. No pairings until year 2. AU
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore stood at his desk contemplating the prophesy he had just heard. It had started out as a very great day as he had just went robe shopping with his companion Alastor Moody, they spent ours enjoying each others company and kissing under a willow tree each wearing matching gold and scarlet Gryffindor scarfs in an attempt to turn back the clock, they could have spent hours in such a way. It was then that he remembered he had to go to an appointment at the Hogs Head and that's when things went downhill. He had just been interviewing a potential candidate for the vacant divination teaching post at Hogwarts when she as in Sybil Trelawney went into a trance and spat out the most extortionary prophesy he had ever heard. The prophesy stated that a boy born as the seventh month dies would have the power to vanquish the dark lord Voldemort. This was cause for celebration normally but now Dumbledore had to figure out which boy it is because three boys fit the bill. The first was Neville Longbottom the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Despite Neville coming from good stock Dumbledore quickly ruled him out do to the fact that the boy hardly fit the bill of a leader for the light as Frank and Alice were having a hard time keeping him out of girly things as he appeared to be in the wrong body completely wrong for a savior. Dumbledore suspected it was one of the Potter twins Harry and Barnes. Harry and Barnes were the sons of Lily Evans and James Potter two of his favorite students. After much consideration Dumbledore was able to rule out Neville The plan was easy one boy would be declared the savior of the wizarding world and trained as such while boosting the moral of the public, the other Dumbledore would be forced to leave the picture as to not disturb the chosen one as he trains. Now who was it Harry or Barnes.

Harry and Barnes Potter could not be more different as a pair of twins. Harry was tall and slender with jet black hair and was very studios and always had his nose in a book if he didn't already know he was going to Hogwarts his dream would be either to attend a top school in the United States or China. Barnes on the other hand had bright red hair and was extremely fat as he hated both exercise and education his favorite hobby was bullying people but he always left Harry alone for the fact that Harry would somehow get him back for it. James and Lily tried to the good in both boys but there just was nothing really good to say about Barnes but Harry was definitely a prodigy in the making.

Dumbledore was so excited as he made his way into Godrics Hollow to tell them the good news after five years of debating he had finally come to the conclusion on who was the chosen one. One six-year-old tonight would take the beacon of the light and the other well Dumbledore did not care what happened to him as it was all for the greater good. Despite having met with both boys and being immensely impressed with the pure power that Harry possessed he had to rule him out for the simple reason that Harry was three minutes older than Barnes and the prophesy stated as the seventh month dies so he had to be as precise as possible, besides Harry and his powerful magical core were all things Riddle had and the prophesy stated a power he knows not. Barnes who did not really show much potential was a lot more likely to be possessing a power the Dark Lord knows not the power of surprise may conquer all! After being warmly greeted by the Potters he began to tell them. He told them Barnes was destined to rid the world of Lord Voldemort and that Harry was a bad influence. Although Dumbledore did find Harry to be a bright and great child he was now a liability and for the greater good must be disposed, it was easy to convince the Potters as they always accept his word without question. An hour later Barnes and Harry were seated in front of Lily and James as Dumbledore had just left. Lily started "Boys, professor Dumbledore was just here and explained that one of you will save the world and do you know that is you Barnes" Barnes looked up surprised "ke"? he asked , at age six he could still barely speak English. "Yes you sport" said James, "I always knew you were special it appears Harry has just been holding you back" Harry looked on shocked as he had always tried to teach Barnes and help him in any way as a sort of brotherly obligation but now that Barnes was the chosen one he was being accused of holding him back. "I tried to help teach him" said Harry coldly. Barnes started crying but shot Harry a nasty grin as he began to lie "Harry said I will never be as smart as him" "Dumbledore is the one who brought it to our attention" said Lily "Im going to do something that should have been done a long time ago" said James as Sirius arrived with a bag of enchanted belts "today you'll get a beating for what you've done tomorrow this place will not be your home" Harry couldnt believe it he loved his family and until today he thought they loved him too that changed as Lily and James along with Sirius began beating him with the powerful belts the sad thing was that they seemed to be enjoying it. Since Dumbledore proclaimed Barnes the savior they began acting like psycos. Dumbledore must have said something to bring this on why else would he go from a loved son to an evil freak in just an hour. He would never forgive them .He would have his revenge especially against Barnes after all he did for him he would lie about him. "I hate you" were the last words Harry said to James and Lily as they dropped him off at the orphanage.

Meanwhile back in his office Dumbledore felt a little bad for convincing James and Lily to disown their son in such a way but Barnes Potter needed trained with no competition. Tomorrow would be a stressful but exciting day as he would be going to give a press conference and in doing so hope to lure Voldemort to his demise perhaps he then wouldn't need to train the boy aterall and he could reunite the Potter twins and undue his wrong. Dumbledore went to bed and snuggled into Alastor never realizing that history could be repeating itself.

A week later Barnes Potter survived the killing curse after Remus Lupin laid down his life for him. James and Lily were on a date and Lupin was babysitting. The killing curse rebounded on Voldemort but because it was a werewolf who enacted the sacrifise protection charm it canceled out all of Voldemorts horcruxes. Voldemort was dead Barnes Boyle Potter was a hero to the wizarding world and thought to be the reincarnate of Merlin although anybody who knew the boy knew he was going to be an average wizard at best. The next day Dumbledore apologized and tried to explain to the Potters his reasons for having them get rid of Harry. James and Lily felt a little ashamed that they treated there son in such a manner afterall they were rather proud of him when Dumbledore said at his birth that he could eventually become an elite wizard and he never misbehaved but they also knew that Dumbledore had good intentions at heart when he did what he did. Eventually he was forgivin and asked to accompany the Potters to retrieve Harry. It was a fairly easy stroll. But there was one problem Harry Potter and the rest of the orphanage were destroyed one week ago.

One Week Earlier

Harry had not been at the orphanage long before he began to really hate it. His parents who abandoned him had went against Voldemort who wanted to harm muggles but Harry could see why they were stupid selfish swine's who needed to be reined in like cattle. Harry heard an explosion outside and the sound of intense maniacal laughter. Going around the corner Harry saw the woman with dark hair and a crazy face wrecking the orphanage.

Bellatrix Lestrange was distraught to hear of the death of her master so in memorial she would destroy a place that held much misery for him. As she watched the place fall apart she began to think about her life as her husband had been murdered by her cousin Serious and then her master met his end to Barnes Potter. It was then that she realized she was being watched she looked on to see a pair of beautiful Avada Kedavra eyes belonging to a boy with jet black hair. "Are you Bellatrix" the boy asked in a voice free of fear but instead had something close to fascination in it and it was quite uncanny and deeply intrigued Bellatrix. "I am it appears you are no muggle you are not the first wizard to come through here the last was the greatest ever" said Bellatrix with a hint of deep sadness in her voice. "I know the Dark Lord came through here my name is Harry Potter and before you start I hate the savages that until last week were my parents so don't hold that against me I hate Dumbledore and the entire light side I can not help who I am related to just like you cant help being related to Sirius Black" said Harry. The whole time Bellatrix couldn't help but be impressed he reminded her of the Dark Lord as he would have been like at that age. It took only a few seconds but Bellatrix decided then and there that this child would be hers and eventually complete the noble mission that the dark lord had started. From that time on Bellatrix and Harry left Great Britain for Hamburg Germany where Bellatrix owned a home. Harry would be trained in the dark arts and attend Durmstrang. But like many people who leave their homeland they have a way of returning.

Meanwhile

Barnes Potter became a household name in the time after the fall of Voldemort. Many would go on to believe that rather than a stroke of luck that Barnes somehow outclassed Voldemort. Dumbledore himself fueled these lies to deter any dark wizard in waiting from trying anything unless they wished to meet the same end as Voldemort. Through Barnes Potters first three years of Hogwarts he flaunted the fact that he defeated Voldemort and strutted around the castle as if he owned it. It did not help that the professors except for Professor Snape repeatedly bent the rules for their famous student. Barnes's best friend was Ronald Weasley they initially became friends through Dumbledore but quickly found out that they shared similar interests which were eating and bullying people when no one was around to boost their self-esteem. His favorite line was " no one will believe you I am the wizarding savior" Some of Barnes and Ron's favorite targets were the bookworm Hermione Granger and the famous trespassing Neville Longbottom (who hid in their compartment to meet Barnes on his granny's orders). They internally hated Hermione for being smarter than them. Barnes saw it as "stealing his glory" As for Neville they were annoyed by for the fact that he thought just because they were in the same house that they would help him ask out Draco Malfoy whom they had hated sinse day one as he was a cocky pretty boy. Every year however the headmaster would ensure that Gryffindor would take the house cup by giving Barnes two hundred points for things like demonstrating adequate being very out of shape Barnes did inherit his fathers skills on the quidditch pitch he as the right of the savior was permitted on the team as a first year won all nine of their games catching nine snitches. Although he did get beat if the rules were fair for example one time Diggory caught the snitch but Dumbledore called the result back due to a bogus foul despite not being a referee and forced the fair playing Diggory out of the match which allowed Barnes to catch the snitch. For winning three quiidich cups in his first three years Dumbledore had made the school buy championship rings with real rubies to celebrate the accomplishment. Another time the Slytherin beater was expelled for simply knocking Barnes out of the game which was part of the game, but Dumbledore justified this by saying that it was excessive assassination attempt of a wizarding British icon, the match was suspended until Barnes could recover, Slytherin received a hundred-point penalty and were forced to fly and play with no seeker. Barnes Potter enjoyed being an only child although he knew he had a twin who disappeared but that did not matter having a sibling would only cause him to lose glory Barnes thought. James and Lily did not know what happened to Harry and it became their biggest regret as he was so polite unlike Barnes but no one could know how they treated Harry as they would lose alot of respect and clout, eventually they resolved to take teaching posts at Hogwarts for Barnes fourth year they were also looking forward to watching the Triwizard tournament.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Harrison Black formerly Harry Potter, under the tutelage of his adopted mother Bellatrix Black quickly became the greatest student to enter Durmstrang he had already as a fourth year skipped four grades and had already graduated. But he was still eligible due to his age fourteen to enter the Triwizard tournament so after signing a contract he would become the only person to go to England to represent Durmstrang. And hopefully then he will get a chance at revenge against all those that wronged him especially Barnes Potter.

Barnes Potter and his best friend Ronald Weasley sat in their compartment surrounded by their admireers and fellow fourth years on their way to Hogwarts. The admiration was mostly for Barnes Boyle Potter the boy who lived, Ronald just got the recognition for being his best friend. Everything in Barnes Potter's life was handed to him on a silver platter and he enjoyed it as it was not just his parents who spoiled him, but everyone else also. He was popular just for his fame while there were those such as the Slytherins who hated him because Albus Dumbledore would always have Gryffindor win the house cup by adding ridicules amounts of points at the end of term for what he called "just a small thank you for delivering us from the evil of Voldemort", but this year Dumbledore had not given Barnes the usual birthday present of books in which he would never read, he had given him power. He remembered Dumbledore had waited until all of the guests from his party had left before he approached him "Barnes, I am getting older and as the leader of the light it is my responsibility to groom a successor to lead the light in the future and that my son will be you" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly. All Barnes could do was nod before Dumbledore continued, "First we must make you a functional member of wizarding society and that entitles getting married I will give you a choice Ronald or Ginerva?" said Dumbledore scratching his crotch uncontrollably. "Sir, while me and Ronald have kissed ,we no longer feel any connection other than great friendship, we also both desire female partners, so I will marry Ginny as we are already dating" said Barnes with a shudder. "Good, now onto my next order of business we must gain you respect therefore I have set up with my connections the resumption of the Tri Wizard tournament in which a student from Beouxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts will all compete. Now I will rig the cup to select you as champion of Hogwarts and then you will win as I will be helping you along the way! So when I go on the next great adventure I will know the wizarding world is in good hands" said Dumbledore. Barnes grinned his profile was growing fast, and soon he would have the ultimate prize a Hogwarts student could win. "Eternal glory wicked" said Barnes before collapsing as he made his way back to his private room with a comfy four poster bed.

Later

Barnes, along with Ronald and Ginny were unsurprised to hear of the tournament at the feast they were already planning on how to spend Barnes's allowance. James and Lily were the co DADA teachers this year which gave Barnes two more professors to spoil him. The only Professor who hated him and saw him for what he was, was Snape but Dumbledore allowed him to skip that class. While all the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students loved him, it seemed the educated and intelligent Slytherin and Ravenclaw students hated him with a passion it appeared they could see through him. At least he was good at quidditch and dueling, but really, he was lousy at everything else. But Dumbledore had told him that he only needed to be good at highly glamorous and visible events such as that gain respect from the unintelligent masses.

The arrival

Barnes sneered when he saw all the students submitting their names as if they had a chance! Barnes and Ronald began trash talking the Beuxbatons students when Durmstrang arrived with one student. Barnes laughed "Oh look, big bad Durmstrang is scared only one student came" The single student ignored it and soon it was off to the selection. Barnes attempted to throw a curse at him but Ginny stopped him by engulfing him in a kiss. They would wait until later to kick some tail. The night was still young and Barnes had plans that would require him and Ginny to miss the chance to see the boy.

The selection

The Champion of Beuxbatons is Fleur Delacour

The Champion of Hogwarts is Barnes Potter

The champion of Durmstrang is Harrison Black


End file.
